Seth (Gameplay)
Introduction Health: 8100 (Originally 12100) Play-style: Offensive, Rushdown, Pressure, Mixup, High Mobility Dash Type: Run Specialty: Aerial dash, fast fall Seth is the only character in the game with an aerial backstep. See more details on the Command Normals section. Seth is a speed-type character who confuses his opponents with fast movements. A majority of his normals give leeway to long blockstrings and combos, and also gives him great mixup. He also possesses one of the fastest dashes in the game. His only long range move is projectile called "Segment of Stitch Binding" which activates with lag. When the ammo launches, dash and close the opponent with "Vengeance of Twin Hooks". At close range "Confusion of Vanishing" you can appear from various places on the ground and from the air to break the opponents defense. Combining the throw move "Convict of Sinful Blame" with it, is also an effective solution. Thus, Seth has very little trouble getting into his opponent's space with good zoning and mindgames, but he's not too overly strong and can't risk too much in taking a beating since his HP has been on the low end. His damage is also around low-to-average, so combos from him tend to rack up not as much. He also has very few defensive options, such as a lack of a Dragon Punch-style reversal. His high mobility also makes him a bit difficult to control, and thus he requires good execution. Added in with his Segment of Stitch Binding, he also mainly works better up close and not truly from afar. Move List 'Normal Moves' 'Throw' 'Force Function' 'Command Normals' 'Special Moves' 'Infinite Worth' 'Infinite Worth EXS' Combos BASIC COMBOS *5A＞5B＞5CC＞214B＞Hold B＞j.214C *5B＞2B＞5CC＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞Dash C＞41236D *Dash C＞623B＞j.A＞j.B＞j.C＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B＞j.214C MIDSCREEN 5A Starter *5A＞j.A＞j.C＞JB＞3C＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞j.A＞j.C＞j.B＞j.214A＞214B *5A＞5B＞2B＞5C＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞2C(1)＞623A＞j.6C＞236B 2A Starter *2A＞2A＞5B＞5C (1HIT)＞214C＞Hold C＞DashC＞623B＞j.C＞j.B＞j.214A＞214B＞B＞j.236B *2A＞5C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC>6C *2A＞2B＞2C(1)＞5C＞j.A＞j.B＞j.C＞5B＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞5B＞3C＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞236A *2A＞5B＞2B＞5C＞214C＞Hold C＞DashC＞623B＞j.C＞j.B＞214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22 5B Starter *5B＞2B＞5C＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞2C(1)＞623A＞j.6C＞j.236B *5B＞2B＞5CC＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B＞(Back Dash)＞j.C＞j.2C＞j.236A＞j.214A＞623A＞(623C) or (214C) or (214A＞Hold A) or (Something else...) *5B＞5C＞5C＞214C＞236C＞CS＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞623B＞VO＞214B＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D 2B Starter *2B＞5B＞5C＞5C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *2B＞5B＞5C＞5C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C 3B Starter *3B＞j.B＞j.C＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C 5C Starter *5C＞2C (2HIT)＞623A＞5B＞623B＞214AC＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *5C＞623B＞DashC＞623A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞623A＞6C *5C＞3C＞Delay 623A＞5B＞Delay 623A＞5B＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞214C 2C Starter *2C (2HIT)＞623A＞5B＞623B＞214A＞C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C 3C Starter *3C＞2A (Whiff)＞5B＞623B＞623A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞236B＞22＞DashC＞6C Dash C Starter *DashC＞5B＞623B＞214AC＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B4＞44＞j.214A＞6C *DashC＞623B＞623A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C j.C Starter *Assault j.C＞2B＞2C＞623B＞236C＞CS＞214AC4＞VO＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D "Segment of Stitch Binding" Starter *236A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B4＞22＞2C (2HIT)＞6C *236A＞2C(1)＞214C＞Hold C＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞2C＞6C＞j.236B *j.236B＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B4＞22＞5B＞j.B＞j.6C *''(Veil Off active)j.236A＞j.214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214C＞623C＞CS＞623A＞41236D '"Vengeance of Twin Hooks" Starter''' *623A＞CS＞2B＞5B＞j.B＞j.C＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *623B＞DashC＞623A＞5C＞214AC＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞623A＞6C *623C＞CS＞DashC＞623B＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C *623C＞CS＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214C＞Hold C and 4＞VO＞214B＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D "Penetrate of Piercing" Starter *j.236B＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B4＞22＞5B＞j.B＞j.6C *j.214A＞214B＞22＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞623B＞DashC＞6C *j.214A＞623A＞2B＞214AC＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *j.214A＞5B＞623B＞214AC＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *j.214B＞CS＞Assault j.A＞j.C＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *j.214C＞CS＞j.6C＞j.214A＞214C＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C *j.214B＞CS＞Assault j.A＞j.B＞2C(1)＞214C＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞2C＞6C＞j.236B "Convict of Sinful Blame" Starter *632146A＞CS＞DashC＞623B＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C *632146A＞CS＞j.236A＞j.214A＞623B＞VO＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D *632146A＞CS＞22＞214C＞Hold C and 6＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞2C(1)＞623A＞6C＞j.236B *632146C＞j.214A＞5B＞623B＞214A＞Hold C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞DashC＞6C *632146C＞j.214A＞214C＞Hold C＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞2C＞6C＞j.236B CORNER 2A Starter *2A＞2A＞2B＞5C＞214C＞j.A＞j.C＞j.B＞j.214A＞214B 5A Starter *5A＞5A＞5A＞5A＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞623A＞6C *5A＞5A＞5A＞5A＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞623B＞623A＞6C *5A＞3C＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞j.A＞j.C＞j.B＞j.214A＞214B *5A＞j.A＞j.C＞j.B＞2C＞214C＞j.6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C 5C Starter *5C＞3C＞623B＞623A＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞22＞623A＞6C "Vengeance of Twin Hooks" Starter *623C＞CS＞236A＞2C＞623B＞VO＞5B＞214B4＞22＞632146C＞j.214A＞41236D "Penetrate of Piercing" Starter *j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞22＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞623B＞623A＞6C *j.214B＞CS＞j.6C＞2C＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C "Convict of Sinful Blame" Starter *632146A＞CS＞j.2C (Whiff)＞214C＞6C＞j.236B＞j.214A＞214B＞Hold B and 4＞44＞j.214A＞6C Notable Players * Rion * Ohittou * Kai * LUTE * Aya Colors Category:Move Sets